Bandit
The Bandit is a unit of the Serpent Clan. Overview On the field of battle, there is more than one way to achieve greatness. Veteran Bandits shun the tedious practice, rigorous self-discipline and strict honor prescribed by the ancient masters of the martial arts. Yet they have seen more death, spilled more blood, and survived more combat than all but the greatest Samurai. The secrets of their longevity: never turn your back on a breathing enemy, never fight a stronger foe, and never take prisoners. The Bandit's swordsmanship is chaotic, unpredictable and furious, especially when he finds himself cornered, and with his long experience in living off the land he never fails to scavenge a few ounces of food and water off a fallen foe. His skill with the crossbow is also fearsome, and he knows just where to place his shots in order to cripple his foes with pain. Usage The Bandit is highly skilled warrior and a highly versatile one too. Fully upgraded, they can take on numerous enemy units in melee and can shred units weak to piercing weapons to pieces. Another bonus is their ability to loot the corpses of enemy units for a bit of rice and water, useful if one is low on resources. When not in melee combat, they can use their battle-gear to support their allies into battle. Their Paralysis Darts battle gear can immobilize an enemy unit for a good amount of time, leaving them defenseless against range units and leaving their more melee weak allies unprotected. The Stealth battle gear can be quite effective in ambushing an unsuspecting enemy band or can be used to attack Peasant harvesting in the rice field, crippling the enemy clan in both resources and men for a while but it has its disadvantages since Monks can detect hidden Bandits just like the Ninjas especially to the Wolf Clan. Battle Gear Trivia The Bandit is originally named Raider, according to concept art and his weapon's name, which is "Raider Scythe," in the data. During Development, the Bandit's & the Raider's names got swapped. Concept Art shows that the Raider Scythe (No. 97) derived from the Japanese kusari-gama (chain sickle). Upon release, the Bandi's scythe resembles the Ethiopian shotel. The scythe's piercing damage referrences the fact that real-life scythers seldom cut enemy with their scythe's edge; instead scythers use their scythe's curve to bypass enemies' armor and shield and strike with scythe's point at enemies' vulnerable spots. The Poisoned Weapons Technique makes the Crossbowmen and Bandits apply 10 magical damage after each attack. Due to developers' oversight, this magical damage lasts only one second, rather than being applied over the intended duration (5 for the Bandits' scythe & darts, 7 for Crossbowmen's bolts) during which the poison damage may not stack. This almost-instant magical damage thrashes foes who possess none resistances or even weaknesses to magic, like Samurai, Ronin, and Master Warlocks. Gallery Serpent Bandit.jpg|Bandit Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Let's cause some trouble"'' *''"Let's crack some skulls!"'' *''"Let's go!"'' *''"Let's break some heads!"'' *''"Let's wreck some havoc!"'' *''"Let's have some fun"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"ATTACK!!!"'' *''"Teach 'em a lesson!"'' *''"Ravage them!"'' *''"Crush them!"'' *''"PILLAGE!!!"'' *''"PLUNDER!!!"'' *''"RAID!!!"'' *''"Slaughter them!"'' Quotes (Kills) * "Goodbye Pig!!" * "Mmmm, anything in your pockets?" * "DIE!" * "Down where you belong!" * "I spit on you" * "Stop bleeding on me!" * "Villanous swine!" Quotes (Heal) * "Nice!" * "I'll take it" Quotes (Death) * "Agh...You... bastard..." * "You..(cough)..scum..." Notes * Fully upgraded, the Bandit will kill the fully upgraded Samurai face-to-face, also surviving the seppuku. * Fully upgraded, the Bandit will kill the Master Warlock face-to-face. * Poisoned Weapons' bonus damage is magical in nature and subject to the enemy's magical resistance. However, this additional (+ / plus) or subtractive (- / minus) bonus damage is only half as effective and ineffective: # If the enemy has Magical Armor Multiplier of 1 - 100%, then s/he shall take full damage (i.e. 10 magical damage). # If the enemy has Magical Armor Multiplier of 2 - 200%, then instead of taking 200% bonus damage s/he shall take only 150% (i.e. 10 + 5 = 15 magical damage). #''If the enemy has Magical Armor Multiplier of 0 - 0%, then instead of taking no bonus damage s/he still takes 50% (i.e. 10 - 5= 5 magical damage).'' Category:Serpent Clan Category:Serpent Unit